J'ai un père mais il ignore qu'il a un fils
by claimi
Summary: Une simple discussion entre un fils et son père (se passe après Apocalypse). Attention phonétique (non volontairement).


**voila ma première fanfiction évidement les personnage de x-men son pas de moi.**

 **il y a plain te faute je m'en doute je suis asperger et j'avoue que j'ai vraiment énormément de mal a écrire et ne voie pas de faute.**

 **sinon si quelqu'un peu me corriger je suis ok, et aussi m'expliquai comment marche le site qui est vraiment pas claire. merci.**

De bon matin a la maison Xavier.  
Eric se dirigé ver la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner.  
En entrent il trouva dans la pièce Peter encore torse nue juste dans un pantalon djoguigue comme pyjama, il d'étais servi non pas un bol mais un salarier de céréale au fruits avec non pas du lait normal mais du lait concentré sucré.  
Il se servie une bonne tasse de café et viens s'assoir en fasse de l'enfant.  
Il le regarda engloutir sa bouillie au sucre tout en sirotent son café.  
Il n'avais pas vraiment euh le temps de faire connaissance avec se jeune étrange et se décida don que a commencé la conversation.

_ Pas étonnent que tu soi hyper actif avec tout se sucre que tu mange.

Peter arrêta de manger et le regarda une seconde avec un sourcil lever avent de revenir a son bol.

_ Tu trouve pas que sa fait beaucoup de nourriture pour une mâtiné?

_ Non , puis j'ai toujours des barre de chocolats sur moi au cas ou j'ai faim. Lui répondit l'ado avec un haussement d'épaule.

_ Dit tu a quel age au juste?

_ 24 bientôt 25.

Il avent seulement 14 ans quant il la sortir de prison, impressionnent.

_ Don que tu vie toujours chez tes parents je suppose?

_ M'ouaip chez ma mère, dans son sou sol enfette, jarreté pas de cassé des truque dans la maison et elle disais que j'abimai son parqué.

Eric ne pu s'empêcher de sourire un peu a la réfection du parqué.

_ Et eu ton père il vie pas avec vous? Il en dit quoi que tu soi un mutant?

_ Ba mes parent se son séparé que ma mère savais pas encor qu'elle était enceinte. alors du cou mon père sais pas que j'existe.  
Dit Peter avent de disparaitre dans un éclaire d'argent pour ré réapparaitre sur son siège 10 seconde plus tard tout habillé, son bol dans l'évier et la tas de café de Eric ré-remplie.

_ Enfin si il sait que j'existe, il me conné mème, mais il sait pas que je suis son fils. Fini adolescente en sortent une console portable de sa poche.

_ Tu le voie souvent ton père?

_ Ouaip assé, régulièrement surtout c'est dernier temps, c'est un mutant lui aussi. En fette il est plutôt cool, j'aimerai bien que se soi vraiment mon père mais je c'est pas trop si il est pré a l'être il a perdu beaucoup de chose et j'ai un peu peur que il m'accepte pas.

_ Mmmh je comprend, c'est un peu triste. Tu sais gamin tu devrai vraiment lui dire a ton père que tu est son fils qu'il fasse seul son choix.

Le gamin leva enfin les yeux de sa console pour regardé Eric dans les yeux avent de se déplacé derrière lui pour regarder a la fenêtre.

_ Ouais, je sais pas, je pence que il va mal le prendre. Dit Peter d'une voie faible.

_ Non franchement gamin, tu dois lui dire, il y a pas a avoir peur, c'est le mieux pour toi. soi tu gagne un père, soi il veux pas de toi et tu continue ta vie comme avent.

_ Co... comment tu peu savoir se que je devrais faire.

C'était la première foi que Eric voyer le gamin vraiment calme, il lui rappeler sa fille.

_ J'avais une femme et une fille et je les est perdu, elle était toute ma vie.  
En temps que père je peu te dire que les enfant son la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

_ O... ok. Je je vais le faire.

En un éclaire Peter était accoté de Eric et l'avais tourné lui et sa chaise ver lui.

_ Tu... tu est mon père, je suis ton fils...

L'ados le regarder droit dans les yeux et il semblé tremblé de tout son cor, non il vibré.

_ Ba voila tu voie se n'ai pas dur tu a plus que a dire la mème chose a ton père et le tour est jouer. lui répondu Eric un grand sourire au lèvre.

_ Non non je veux dire c'est vraiment toi mon père, ma mère est Magda Maximoff.

Eric était sou le choc? se nom...Magda Maximoff, il se rappelle de la femme. Non non le petit se foutté de lui, il ni y avais pas d'autre possibilité. Il éclata soudain de rire.

_ Au mon dieu Peter tu a presque fahie m'avoir, moi ton père?! Du grand n'importe quoi.

Mais soudain Peter n'était plus dans la pièce, il était seul.


End file.
